


Forever My Chevalier

by ChoiJiAh



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiJiAh/pseuds/ChoiJiAh
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we could look back on who Nathan is? Here is a story that deals with Nathan's love for the mummy they call Saya and the hatred he has for the sister. However as time goes by, that hatred turns into affection of something more. This is during the time of Blood+. a story of the generation before Saya and Diva, and that generation trying. to prevent a battle between sisters.
Relationships: Nathan Mahler/Original Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters besides the ones that I have created. I have been a fan of Blood+ for years now and just finished watching for the tenth time. So, I hope you enjoy and please love and support this story as more chapters make their way to all you lovely readers. Also, I have made this story rated Mature due to the violence and probable adult themes.

Prologue

_“Nathan promise me that when I wake that my nieces will be happy and not at each other’s throat.” She looked at him with her eyes growing heavy. She asked Nathan to take her nieces and wait for them to hatch. Then to raise them until she woke for her thirty-year slumber that was rapidly approaching. It was only a matter of seconds that she would enter the world of dreamless slumber._

_Nathan walked over to her, held her hand. “No worries my queen I will do everything in my power to protect them.” He kissed her hand and her eyes closed. Nathan would watch over the babies, but he wasn’t going to stay by their side. He hated what happen to the once queen that he loved dearly. Alas, his true queen died at the hands of an assassin that Nathan believed was his beloved sister’s doing. Nathan was willing to watch and see how the new queens would live without him interfering. Closing the casket, Nathan gave the brown-eyed queen one last glance before the lid shut for the remaining years of slumber._

_When Nathan traveled back to where his queen laid to rest, he fell to his knees as she was nowhere to be found. What a cruel way to be ripped away from him. So, Nathan took this time to explore what the world could offer and in hopes to find his queen._

  
((((((()))))))

The year 1833

_After years of traveling, Nathan caught wind of where his beloved was at. France was the country that was filled with arts, rich wine, and love. A sad smile as Nathan thought on how if his queen was still alive, he would spend his time showing her his love. Making his way to the place called the Zoo, Nathan snuck in to see two humans, cut open his beloved queens’ body. Hatred stirred in his blood, wanting to kill the humans for touching her in such a cruel way. However, he didn’t want to be found for spying, so Nathan remained in his place watching the scene unfold._

_The two males showed excitement as they found two cocoons, the babies. When one male tried to open one up, Nathan held in a chuckle seeing how foolish it was to open a cocoon with just a knife. The knife slipped and cut the man’s finger, that’s when the males realized, that whatever was within the two cocoons was still alive. After hours of working on the mummy, the men called it a night making plans to return early the next day. Once they disappeared within the shadows, Nathan appeared without making a sound. He looked down at his queen, sorrow filled his heart._

_“My beloved what a cruel way to be treated after death. Even if this was an accent for how you died, that doesn’t mean I have forgiven your sister.” Nathan said to the remains. Brushing his hand against her delicate one. He looked away and glanced at the two cocoons in a glassed box. “I will promise you that I will watch over to see how they grow. Hopefully, history doesn’t repeat itself. For now, my queen I must return to your sister, for she will be waking soon.” With one last look, Nathan disappeared._

(((((())))))

_Years go by and the two cocoons hatched showing two healthy baby girls. One named Saya, and the other a nameless baby used as a test subject. As the two girls grew without knowing one another, life seemed easy for one and the other lived in fear. However, when the nameless girl shared her song, Saya spent her free time looking for that beautiful voice. When she did, fate took effect. The two men who made the discovery of the girls, one aged into an old man and the other seemed like he didn’t age at all. When the old man, Joel, realized his life was coming to an end, brought in a young boy to see if Saya and the nameless girl would reproduce any offspring. The young boy was full of hate knowing that he was sold for a loaf of bread. The parents that he believed loved him, was nothing more than a rotten food in the dirt. Though his thoughts of hate turned into love as Saya showed him affection and comfort. Hope to keep living. When he came of age, he grew curious about why Saya hasn’t aged or why she needed blood. Joel only shared a hint about Saya. The young man took what he learned and accepted Saya for who she was. The affection of love took place for both. Saya, who wanted to share the news went to the abandoned tower where the nameless girl was at. She shared with the nameless girl, who Saya later named her Diva, about her love for the young man. Diva enjoyed the little visits from Saya. It gave Diva the sense that she was more than just an experiment. Diva was happy to know that someone wanted to be her friend. This also gave Diva hope to survive the tests that Joel and his partner Amshel, would do during the experiments._

_Things seemed to be at peace. Until the day Diva was released. Saya not knowing what would happen thought it was would be a great idea to have Diva share that beautiful song for Joel’s birthday. This was one of two presents for Joel from Saya. The day started a clear day as if nothing would disturb the peace. Saya unlocked the door letting Diva free, Saya out having a picnic with the young man, Haji, and the party in full swing. Tragedy struck when Haji went to gather the red lilies, to fall to his death. Saya remembering that she needed blood to live, thought maybe giving Haji her blood, he would live. When that didn’t seem to work, Saya ran back to get Joel to help, only to find the place she called home in flames and a young woman that looked like her, with blood dripping on her dress. The guests that were there for the party laid lifeless all over, and Joel at the young woman’s feet. Saya realized then that person that looked like her was Diva. Before Saya could react, Amshel took Diva and disappeared._   
_The horror of that year was burned into Saya’s memory and gave her a purpose to kill Diva and end the existence of the creature they were._

(((((())))))

_The brown eye queen woke from her slumber thirsty for blood to make her whole and fully awake. As if Nathan read her mind, he walked over to her, exposing his neck. The ecstasy and the high feeling as she fed on him was _exultating_. When she finished, Nathan was left in the state of euphoria._

_“Where are my nieces?” she asked walking over to a chest full of clothes._

_“They are being raised by a human.” Nathan started making his way over to her, to help his queen dress._

_“Why are they being raised by humans? Did we not learn anything during my sisters’ rule? They betrayed us and killed my sister.” She hissed threw clenched teeth. She turned to face Nathan, not letting him finish the buttoning of her dress. “Or did you do this because you still blaming me for what happened to her?”_

_“Your blood was the cause of her death, Maya.” He snapped back at her, not caring that she was now his queen to protect. They stared at each other, full of hate, and sorrow. Nathan forced Maya to turn around so he could finish helping her dress._

_“Nathan you know that I loved my sister dearly and that when she became pregnant, I knew that she was right for the throne, to rule our people and the humans. That night when I was on my way back to visit with her, I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, I heard of the queen’s death. I believed that it wasn’t my sister, until…” she couldn’t finish as her heart broke remembering the events that unfolded._

_“Even if you were not involved, your blood still killed her.” Nathan was finished buttoning her dress. “I will take the chest and put it on the carriage. We need to relocate to a different place.” Nathan disappeared before Maya could say anything to him._

_Maya looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the sorrow that still filled her eyes. She had to find her nieces and take them back. Raise them and teach them ways of their culture. Finishing up, Maya walked out to see Nathan talking with the coach and the stable hand. They stopped when she walked closer to them. On cue, the coach bowed and then went to his potion to steer the horses. The stable hand looked at her, dumbfounded with how gorgeous she was. Nathan grunted, scaring the poor boy who ran to the back of the carriage. Nathan held the door open and helped her into her seat. He soon followed sitting opposite of her. Once settled, Nathan tapped the outside of the carriage giving the coach the signal to go. He looked outside, avoiding her gaze. Maya knew that it would take years for him to understand that she had nothing to do with her sisters’ death._   
_Her sister, Saya. Such a kindhearted woman that Maya looked up to and wanted to be. However, Maya’s adventuress spirit took her to places with only returning for a few days. Maya had a chevalier that went with her, but in the end, she was alone with no to care for her, except for Nathan._

_“When we find a place to settle for a few years, I want to find my nieces and take them back. I don’t want what happens to be repeated.” Maya demand._

_“If that is what you wish my queen, I will do as you say.” Nathan acknowledged, still looking outside._

_The traveling was long, but they found a place to live among humans in the country of Italy. Nathan expressed how he loved this country on his travels during her slumber. Maya took his word for it and settled into the life of a human for the next three years. Once they settled, as promised, Nathan took her to where the babes were at. Maya wanted to take them when she arrived, but something stopped her. Seeing the little brown-eyed child running around catching butterflies, Maya concluded that maybe letting her nieces be raised by humans might change their fate. Maya looked for the blue eye little girl, the one that would look like her sister. When she could find her, Nathan made a comment that she could be working on lessons. Maya taking that into some thought, agreed with him. With one last look, Nathan took Maya back to their home._

_During the time Maya was awake, Nathan stayed far from her never interacting with her. She knew he was still around, and she tried to talk with him she ended up failing. When her next cycle of slumber, Maya asked Nathan to check on the girls when he was able to. This was a promise that he could keep. Maya slept once again, and Nathan traveled only coming back home to check things and then was out into the world once again._

_On one of his travels, Nathan made a stop to check on the girls. Staring from afar, he watched as the brown-eyed girl that looked like Maya, walk around picking flowers. An older man sat by a tree reading. From the distance, singing filled his ears, he watched as the girl stopped too, wondering where the singing was at. Taring his gaze, he disappeared searching for that voice of an angel. Coming to the end of his search, Nathan stood in front of the run-down tower. He made his way to the top where the angel was at. With no effort, Nathan walked in without a sound._

_“My dear pet, how cruel of them to lock you up in a dirty place.” The poor girl turned around, flashing those blue eyes. The eyes of his beloved._

_“Who are you?” she whispered; voice rare. Anger stirred as he realized she wasn’t being nourished properly._   
_“A friend.” He gave her a polite smile._

_“I don’t have friends.” She stated standing up. The cloth she had on, fell to the ground. Exposing her unclothed skin._

_Nathan walked over, putting the cloth back on her. “Well, you have one now.” He said softly. If Maya knew of this, she would surely attack. Killing everyone. Footsteps echoed through the ruined tower. “My dear I must go. I will be back so don’t worry.” Nathan disappeared before the door opened. He stood by watching. The young man that he saw years ago, the one who cut his finger trying to open the cocoons, stood at the entrance. That man threw a frail-looking human at the girl. Those blue eyes of hers flared seeing blood-stained on the human’s clothes. Nathan looked away when the girl pounced on the human and drank the poor thing dry._

_Something about that disturbed Nathan. Thinking about the times when things were simple with Maya and Saya. The two queens choose to find another source of blood instead of humans. This was their way of coexisting with humans. He remembered that as he was human himself before he was attacked by a wolf. Waiting for death, a blue eye angel saved him. Changing him into a chiropteran, a chevalier. That day, Nathan vowed that his life was hers for her doing. Shaking the memory, Nathan went home until Maya awoke once more. He decided to not tell her about her blue-eyed niece being locked up while the other lived a carefree life. When Maya requested to go see them, Nathan hesitated but followed her wish._

_Nothing was the same when they arrived. Everything was in flames and bodies displayed. Maya fell to her knees, knowing that something caused her nieces to act out on this. Nathan grabbed her and told her it was best to go home. When arrangements we made for them to return home, Nathan caught wind that the blue-eyed girl was named Diva and was with her chevalier. The brown-eyed girl, named after their mother, was on the hunt for Diva. Nathan had no choice, but to say something to Maya._

_“I guess we will have to change that.” She looked at the charred mansion, “Nathan if we find one of them, you may have to be a chevalier for them. Watch them and helped them. If possible, we may be able to change their minds.” Maya walked away as more sorrow filled her heart. Her own mother told her and her sister that they would be able to live in peace and love one other. Their mother tried that but failed when she battled her own sister. History didn’t repeat a battle between her and Saya, however, with the third generation, if she didn’t stop it, things would turn out to be a battle._

_More years went by. Maya slept for thirty years and lived for three years as a human. During her time as a human, she searched for the girls. When she was close, her hibernation would take over. Nathan was always there when she woke up and traveled with her in this search. When she was asleep Nathan continued to look. When she woke up once more, Nathan told her about her niece called Diva, that he found her. Maya told him to be her chevalier. He hesitated and revealed that she looked like Saya, Maya’s sister. Maya placed her hand on his cheek and told him that maybe spending time with Diva would be closure for him. Nathan asked Maya what she was going to do without him around. She told him that she might go and look for someone to be a chevalier to replace him when he was with Diva._

_“Maya I will still be your chevalier. When you are asleep I’ll be by her side and when you awake, I’ll be by your side.” He confessed to her, coming up with a plan._

_“My dear Nathan I don’t want you to get confused _on_ who you are guarding. When I need you, I’ll send _for_ you. For now, just stay with Diva. I will go search for Saya.”_  
_The years of searching for the girls, Nathan’s hatred for Maya withered away. He still didn’t like her, but she was someone that he oversaw. She was from his past, his only living family. Without arguing with her, they parted. Maya went to the last known place Saya was at. The initial that Nathan shared before he left. So, Maya packed her things and went to Vietnam._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

  
The heat was something Maya could not compare to. She arrived in Okinawa thirty years ago before her slumber. She awoke a year ago and was having a rough time bearing the heat. She stayed positive though since her niece Saya was living here. Back when Maya was in Vietnam planning to take her, things were out of control. Maya witnessed her niece slaying humans and monsters as if her life depended on it. She feared that if humans interfere with her niece, things could turn for the worse. The memory of her niece running to her and then stopping feeling the familiarity, the power, and fear of what and who Maya was. However, that didn’t stop Saya from swing her sward at her aunt. Maya knocked her out before Saya had the chance to even touch her with that blade. Maya looked at her nieces' sleeping face, seeing herself within her. Before Maya was able to take Saya with her, the humans arrived. 

  
Now thirty-one years later, Maya was in a small seaport town in Okinawa, living in a house on a hill. Nathan, her loyal chevalier, was her other niece, Diva. That was last she heard from him was that day she left for Vietnam. Maya knew that before she went into another sleep, she needed another chevalier. A young man named Axel, was found on the break of death from Saya’s slaying. Maya asked him if her want to live. Axel said yes not being concerned what would happen to him once he was saved. One of the many things that Maya hated was stopping natures course of how a human being lived. Both Maya and her sister shared that only saving those who were dying at such a young time in his or her life. They only created chevaliers at rare times. Nathan though was changed for that one time that Maya sister wanted someone at her side. 

  
Maya smiling at the memory as she nursed the cool iced tea, watching the town waking up for the day in this blasted heat. Maya’s days were simple as she rarely left the house to wonder around town. A few occasions, she would walk past the bar that Saya lived and the school she went to. Most of the time, Maya spent reading or painting, trying to keep herself busy during the long hot days. Axel just stood in the background, acting like a little guard dog. She told him that he could do things that he wanted to do without watching her all the time. He told her that he wanted to serve her by protecting her life, since she saved his. Maya explained to him that the only way that she would die would be with her head was cut off and her body being burned. The poison that would give her a fast but slow death was no longer a threat. Her sister was gone and so was that poison blood. True her nieces had that blood flowing through them, but it would do nothing to Maya. 

  
“Axel, I’ll be going into town for food and supplies.” Maya stood up and looked at him. Those jade eyes of his stared into hers.   
“As you wish.” Was his response. 

  
“We can pick something up for you to do.” She walked away into the kitchen putting her half-full glass in the fridge. Maya was amazed by how the decades went by with so many things developed to help humans. She made her way to her room to dress in light clothing. Once dressed, Maya walked to the entrance, Axel waiting for her. 

  
She chose to walk rather than use the car. Maya preferred to walk instead of using a vehicle that was a waste. The only time that she used it was to travel to the other side of the island. Her source of blood. Thinking about it, Maya made mental note to travel that way in two days. For now, she focused on buying food and supplies for the house. After visiting the supermarket and craft store, Maya tried to convince Axel to find something. His response was the same. ‘I don’t need to do anything. I am content with what I do now. That is to watch over you.’ She was thankful when Nathan was around. He would do things and not stand around her to annoy her. Though as she thought about it, Nathan was the same as Axel. Nathan took his job seriously as a chevalier when her sister was still alive. 

  
Annoyed with herself she walked over to Omoro, a bar, and restaurant that Maya became a regular at. The real reason behind her going to Omoro every other day was for Saya. Every time Maya would go, she would hide, by wearing sunglasses. Maya and Saya looked very similar, more so within the face. The one difference was their hair color. Saya’s being black and Maya’s more of a darker shade of brown. If she walked around in the small town, Maya would be mistaken as Saya and asked if she was related to her. If anything, the only human interaction that Maya wanted being when she went shopping or eating at Omoro’s. That was it. 

  
“Well if it isn’t Maya.” Omoro’s owner, George, announced when she walked in.

  
“Hiya George.” She greeted him, taking a seat at the bar.

  
“Where is that bodyguard of yours?” George asked, grabbing Maya’s regular drink.

  
“I sent him home. We went shopping for this weeks’ worth of groceries.” He handed her drink and she took it with thanks. Taking a sip through the straw the cool taste of ice coffee cooled the day's heat from her body. “How is the family?” she asked. 

  
“Good. Saya has a track competition tomorrow. She’s been practicing every day. Kai and Riku are the same as always.” George started to work on her food. He stopped asking her what she wanted after the fifth visit. He tried to convince her to try the new dishes that were adding to the menu. Nothing sound appetizing than a boiled egg, a bowl of rice, and the tempura. He made the comment that she ate like his daughter. Maya ate other things, but just this simple meal is what she liked the best.

  
Maya spoked to George while she ate. When she finished, he gave rice pudding and another ice coffee. George shared his worry of his son Kai. Lately, Kai was getting into a lot of fights and George knew that it was Kai’s way of releasing his frustration, but he didn’t know how to bring it up to him. Maya just told him to just talk to Kai and maybe give Kai ideas on what to do for his stress. George thanked Maya, saying that she always knew what to say. 

  
On her third ice coffee, George asked how her painting was coming along. She told it was the same and thinking about selling the ones that she had completed. He jumped saying he would be the first to buy a painting of hers. She laughed and told him she would come back tomorrow with photos of the ones she had done. He told her he couldn’t wait and walked away when the pub’s door opened. With the last sip from her coffee, Maya paid and headed home. 

  
The long walk up the hill was nothing and she enjoyed walking home, but after having three iced coffees she was in a rush to get home to use the bathroom. In no time she made it home, but the need to use the bathroom vanished when she felt a familiar presence. She kicked her shoes off and tossed her purse on the couch before making her way into the other room.

  
There in the dining room were two males having a staredown. 

  
“My dear queen, tell your pet to cool down or he’ll get hurt.” The familiar male threatened.

  
With a heavy sigh, Maya walked up to Axel and put her hand on his chest. “Axel go wait outside.” Axel’s body tensed and then relaxed. He looked down, locking his eyes with hers. “Axel.” He didn’t think to question and went outside.

  
“My oh my, you trained him well.” Maya watched as the other male move in front of her. 

  
“Nathan.” She stared at him. Seeing him was a surprise. He was here. 

  
“Oh, come on now, did you miss me my queen?” she continued to stare at him. He was the same person, but different. Wearing a purple tunic, showing off his chest, pink pants and pair of white cowboy boots. She was surprised at herself that she even recognized him. “It hasn’t been that long Maya.” 

  
Maya walked over to him, startling him when she wrapped her arms around him. Giving him a hug. Nathan returned the hug and held her. He too missed her, regardless of what history was between them. She released him and took a step back. Glancing over him once more.

  
“How have you been?” she finally asked.

  
“Well fine, I guess. Traveling here and there. I settled in New York as a theater director and producer. I really enjoy it, living this carefree life.” Nathan walked away and took a seat in a chair. Maya copied and sat across from him. 

  
“What of Diva?”

  
“She’s still in her slumber. Should be waking up soon, but she is in Vietnam with Karl.” He shared with her, glancing outside where Axel stood watching. “Your pet is very protective of you.” He started turning his glance at her. 

  
“He reminds me of you when my sister turned you. How you took your sense of duty seriously to watch over her.” 

  
“I wasn’t that bad if I recall.” Both stared recalling the memory of the peaceful times they shared.

  
“Though he rather stands over my shoulder than finding a hobby. One thing that I missed with having you around.” Maya confessed. 

  
“Well, I’m sure he’ll get bored and start a hobby. Have you told him?” Nathan looked away from her once more and watching Axel.

  
“Not yet. I plan to tell him soon.” Maya stood up and told him to behave as the need to use the bathroom returned. Nathan gave her a wicked smile, watching her walk away. Maya didn’t waste time to finish her business and hurry back. To her disappointment, Axel was back inside and both males were having a stare-off. “I swear I may tell you two to go outside and have a pissing contest. Knock it off.” She ordered. Both males looked away, two sets of eyes looked at her. 

  
“Don’t blame me, your pet doesn’t know how to respect someone higher than him,” Nathan complained walking over to her. “Even if he is your pet and is well house trained, you need to teach him respect.” He whispered in her ear. 

  
Axel watched the interaction between them. He didn’t know what to make of it. Where they a couple? Siblings? “Who are you?” he finally asked. Nathan looked over his shoulder and Maya looked at Nathan. They stood there as the sun went down, ending the day. Maya knew it was her duty to share the history of chevaliers and chiropterans. She only shared with Axel, when she turned him, that he was a chevalier. That his job is to protect her while she was awake and asleep. Before she was able to share more, another cycle of her thirty-year slumber began. 

  
“Maya, did you forget the most important thing?” Nathan questioned her, teasing her. 

  
Closing her eyes, pain in her head throbbed. “Axel, this is Nathan. He is some who has been doing the same job as you, but longer and more experienced.” Nathan turned to face him with a wicked grin. “Nathan wipe that damn smile off your face.” She demanded. He looked down at her, challenging her.

  
“So, are you, two lovers, then?” Axel asked.

  
“No.” Both Nathan and Maya spoke at the same time. Maya looked at Axel, his face white as his shirt. She walked away from Nathan and approached Axel. “There is nothing you need to worry about Axel. Nathan and I have a lot of history that you’ll most likely will learn among other things.” This time, Nathan watched the interaction between them, something deep inside stirred. That feeling he kept tucked away for decades, was making its appearance. He didn’t like it. He took a step towards them but stopped.  
Something wasn’t right within the night sky. Something ominous was happening. All three could sense. The power of a queen being awakened. 


	3. Chapter Two

  
That power of a queen waking was intense and stop those that could feel it. Maya knew who it was and could tell the difference from the time in Vietnam to now. She turned to glance at Nathan who froze in place. She could sense Axel did the same.

  
"She is waking up finally," Nathan whispered. Maya's brows furrowed. "Before I made my way to you, I stopped to check on her. She wasn't her normal self. She was acting more like a human." Nathan explained. Maya let the words sink in and it hit her. When she was in Vietnam looking for Saya, she sensed that she was being forced to wake up as if being injected with her chevaliers' blood. This time, she believed Saya drank the blood without being forced. 

  
Maya took a step as if to head to where Saya was, in fear her niece would lose control, but she was stopped. Nathan had a hold of her hand, forcing her to stay in place.   
"Nathan let go." She demanded.

  
"She is fine. Saya's chevalier is there, nothing is going to happen." Nathan reassured her, tightening his grip. 

  
Axel moved as the feeling of that power went away as soon as it arrived. His hands were tumbling and didn't know what to make of it. He knew that Maya was just as powerful, but that power he felt was stronger. The sound of helicopters swarmed the sky heading to the direction of that power. Maya slumped to the ground and prayed to whatever gods she believed in would help her dear niece. 

  
"Who was that?" Axel's voice trembled.

  
"Maya it might be a good thing to start sharing with him." Nathan remarked standing over her. He reached down to help her up. Maya batted his hand away and stood back up on her own. 

  
"You really need to stop telling me what to do." Maya glared at Nathan. He returned a glare with his wicked grin. Maya breaking away first, looking at Axel. "That was my niece, who is just like me. Decades ago, my kind coexisted with humans, finding peace. However, with the death of my sister, humans lost trust with us and learned ways to kill us off. Myself and my two nieces are the last of original line. You and Nathan are Chevalier's that serve and protect the queens. We're Chiropterans in human form that need blood to live."

  
Not in the mood to explain more, Maya walked away from Nathan, leaving Axel to deal with him. How stupid could she be? Not recognizing the signs that her niece was not fully awake. The only case that Maya could compare to was when her mother ruled the throne. Her mother woke from her slumber one year, without her chevalier present. Her mother forgot about everything, even her own daughters. Her mother went crazy to the point of remembering how to end her life. That day, Maya and her sister cried and begged their mother to stop. Something stopped their mother for a moment, but in the end, she died by stepping into that fire. That memory was still fresh as if it happened yesterday. 

  
Nathan watched her disappear into a room and close the door behind her. Deep down he was worried about her. Something in that head of hers was making her hurt deep within her heart. So, Nathan didn't bother to follow her, but he disappeared to the balcony that was connected to the room she was in. He sat in one of the patio chairs, looking up at the night sky filled with never-ending stars. He felt Axel standing next to him. He was a good house pet trained so well. 

  
"What is the history between you two?" Axel finally asked. Nathan was waiting for this question. 

  
"What history do you think we have?" Nathan challenged still looking at the stars.

  
"I know that you two aren't lovers, but other than that nothing comes to mind." Axel admitted moving to stand in front of Nathan. 

  
Nathan closed his eyes leaning back against his chair. "Now why would you think we weren't lovers? We could have decades ago and now we're just dear old friends." Nathan remarked, opening his eyes lazily. "Have you been told of the story of the two queens?" 

  
"The only story that I know of is the one about Queen Elizabeth and her cousin." Axel watched Nathan. Axel knew Nathan was old and powerful. He was walking on thin ice to know more about Maya and Nathan's history. 

  
"Oh, then let me tell you about another story that deals with two queens." Nathan sat up and looked at Axel in the eye. "Long ago there were two queens that had a duty to find a path. One path to sit on the throne and the other to live freely. The oldest queen knew that her path was to travel and live freely. The youngest was appointed to the throne. However, things took a turn when the oldest became pregnant and was appointed to the throne. The youngest argued that it wasn't far that her sister was with the next generation of queens when she didn't want the throne. The two-sister bond they once had shattered. A war broke out and, in the end, the older sister won." Nathan stood up remembering when his beloved shared that story with him. _"I hope Nathan that nothing like will happen between Maya and _I._"_ she confessed to him after she shared the fated story of her mother and aunt.

  
"Are you saying that Maya and her sister..."

  
"Don't be foolish, that story was about her mother and aunt." Nathan snapped making Axel jump. "Sorry didn't mean to snap. Maya loved her dear sister and gave the throne to her without a thought. Between those two things were at peace, but sadly Maya's sister died by Maya's blood."

  
"And to this day you still blame me for her death." Maya opened the sliding door and leaned against the frame. Axel once again looked between them, trying to process what he all had learned. "Axel what you have been told, you must keep it to yourself." She ordered and then dismissed him, leaving her along with Nathan. 

  
Nathan turned around looking at Maya, now dress in a night shirt. He would be being lying to himself if he didn't find her attractive. Wearing the button up night shirt put dirty thoughts in his mind. He walked over to her, she looked so small with him standing over her. Maya looked up at him as if she could read his thoughts, walked back into the room closing the door on him. Nathan chuckled and went back to the patio chair. 

  
((((((()))))))

  
Maya was restless through out the night. So many thoughts that she just laid in bed letting her mind wonder. Nathan's presence didn't help. Seeing him again was awkward just be around him. Last night hearing him tell Axel the story of how her mother took the throne, stirred memories of learning about that story and how her mother wished that Maya and Saya would never get to that point. Maya thought it would be best to just give up the throne right away to her sister. She knew that Saya was the perfect fit to rule, marry, and have children. Maya deep down wanted that. Wanted to marry and have children. Though she buried herself within her travels that the thought of marriage and children disappeared. 

  
Giving up on sleep, Maya walked over to her painting room and focused on that. The two males in her house knew she was awake. One knew not to bug her, but that other never really followed the rules or her order. 

  
"I'm sorry you can't go in she doesn't let anyone in, so you have to wait out here." Axel said outside of her door.

  
"Of course, she told you that and you've been a good dog listening to her. However, I need to speak with her regardless if she's in there painting." Nathan argued. The noise of the boys making a ruckus took Maya's attention away from her painting. She was already over the fact that both males were having yet another pissing contest on who was better, and who could protect her. Who could be the better chevalier for her? It was less than 24hrs and the two males were being territorial. Maya got up from her seat and opened the door. She found Axel's back facing her and Nathan wickedly graining. "If you two want to have a pissing contest once again you can leave and go outside and do it. I would love to have some peace and quiet while I paint." 

  
"I've never bothered you before when you painted, why the change of heart?" Something about his tone unnerved Maya. What was he up to this time?

  
"I want time to myself is that so hard to ask?" Her voice raised in hope Nathan would take a hint. That hope was squashed when he opened his mouth.

  
"Axel I forgot to tell you. Did you know that Maya is your queen and you should address her as so?" When would he give up? What game was he playing?

  
"Axel you don't have to call me your queen. You can call me Maya. As for Nathan, he must call me that. Anyway, I don't have time to deal with your challenges and remarks. I want both of you out of my sight." she ordered. Axel followed what his queen ordered and disappeared. Nathan stood in his place refusing to listen.  
"Fine tell me what you want to say and then leave." She crossed her arms, making the nightshirt reveal little of her chest area. She looked up catching Nathan's gaze looking at her chest. Maya put her arms down.

  
Nathan took a step towards her; Maya took a step back. They continued this dance until her back was against a table. He trapped her, placing his arms on either side of her. He leaned down, facing her, mere inches away from each other. Her breath caught in her throat, reacting to this small intimacy. His wicked grin appeared, pleased within him seeing her react this way. Maya avoided his gaze, doing her best to control her reaction.

  
"She is fine. Your niece Saya. Last night a man-made Chiropteran attacked the school and killed a teacher. Your niece sliced the poor creature in half, and it crystallized." He shared with her. Maya took the information and let it process. Someone made a chiropteran, but using what? "I can look more into it if you wish." Nathan offered trying to get her to look at him. When she finally looked at him, the look in her eyes told him she was still trying to process what he said. 

  
"Nathan..." she said his name but didn't come up with anything else to say. She was lost for words.

  
"Maya what are you thinking?" He cocked his head to the side, some of his blonde curls fell in his eyes.

  
"You said that it crystallized. How? The only thing that can crystallize is the blood between sisters." She finally spoke, voicing a thought to discuss.

  
"That's why I am asking you if you would like me to find out. I have a few hunches, but I want to look into before I confirm my thoughts with you." Nathan stepped away from her, walking over to her paintings. 

  
"If you do look into it be careful." She watched him, crossing her arms once more, not carrying if her shirt revealed her chest to him.

  
Nathan looked over his shoulder at her. "Awe are you concerned I'll get hurt?" he said in a playful tone. 

  
"Nathan." He walked back to her, once again trapping her with his arms blocking an exit. She would be foolish to try and break away. He was stronger than her. 

  
"I'll take my leave tomorrow. I am a big-time theater director you know." He stated, lifting a hand to brush away a stray hair that fell in front of her eyes. He felt her shutter slightly to his touch. 

  
"Are you trying to show off?" she whispered.

  
"No just stating a fact." He whispered back. "By the way, Axel how long have you had him on your side?" he asked, changing the mood that filled the room. 

  
"Why? Jealous?" Maya asked playfully. 

  
"Just answer the question." He stated stoically.

  
"Then answer mine."

  
They stared, waiting to see who would break first. Maya was on the verge to give up right when the doorbell rang. She moved, motioning him to step, and he just stayed in place. Nathan made a comment that the household pet can get it, meaning Axel. She just closed her eyes annoyed. 

  
"Axel, can you get the door please?" she asked raising her voice just enough for him to hear. She opened her eyes, seeing that Nathan was still staring at her, waiting. "He hasn't been with me long. I saved him from death and told him a few things before I went into my hibernation period." She told him breaking the stare off. 

  
"So, you have made him into your lover then." Nathan remarked recalling when Maya created a chevalier, she waited six months before making them into her lover. 

  
"No and I don't plan to Nathan if that why you are asking." He smiled at her answer. Happy to know that she didn't have a lover. Her last lover was him and he was territorial with things that was his. "Nathan if you are trying to insinuate what happened long ago, that was just a one-time thing. It won't happen again." She knew what he was thinking, and her body reacted to the memory of his touch. 

  
That night long ago in Italy, both craved the same thing, someone's touch, affection. So, they went to each other to provide those needs. That one night lasted three days. After that they didn't touch each other, let along think about it. Since then, when she had a lover, she ended it before it even started. Something about Nathans touch made her crave for him that no one would surface to her needs. The same was for Nathan. Her scent, the smoothest of her skin, and the way her lips felt against his. Nathan could no longer take anyone. If that person wasn't her, then no one was worthy. 

  
Though deep down, Nathan felt like he was betraying his beloved as the lustful thoughts of Maya would invade his mind. That's way after that one-time lustful nights, only happened once. During their travels it seems to a struggle to keep his distance. He knew she could since it, but she only concluded. He let go of his hatred for her for those nights, to only putting his guard up making her believe he was back to hating her. 

  
In truth, Nathan gave up on the hate, the blame for Saya's death. He realized what Maya said was the truth and he let go. He would always love Saya, but those feelings he had for Maya grew. Part of the reason why he dropped everything to run to her hear in Okinawa. Would he tell her that? No, both went separate ways for one purpose. Help the two girls come to a truce with one another. 

  
"Don't worry my queen I don't intend to replay those lustful nights we shared." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I am going to head out for the day, using this time to find out about these man-made chiropterans. When I find something, I will come back before head back to my other life." With that said, Nathan disappeared.


	4. Chapter Three

Old feelings stirred within Nathan. Feelings of hate, lust, and longing. There was no time for him to react or act out those feelings towards Maya. He was set on finding out about what happened last night and hoped it didn't deal with the two new queens. Being part of Diva's band of chevaliers, Nathan was the carefree one that followed the orders of his older blood brother Amshel. With that Nathan wasn't allowed to fully know what Amshel planned with the others. That didn't mean that Nathan went behind their backs to 'spy' on them. Being over a thousand years old he didn't lose all his abilities to play on both teams. 

  
Wondering around the small seaport town, Nathan took his time to listen in on conversations. To see if anyone knew of the incident from last night. When he learn of nothing besides that news saying something about an American solider who went into the school and killed a teacher before ending his life. With no luck, Nathan made his way back to Maya's house, making a quick stop at a cell phone store. While Maya was 'sleeping' he snooped around her house. 

  
He noticed a few things that was hers from way back then and some new things to mold with today's society. The one thing she didn't have was a cell phone. If he was going to be back in her life and start working together once more, a cel

l phone would solve one way of communication. Using a dove didn't work is this day of age. Looking at the models, there wasn't much as the wireless phone was just starting up, Nathan saw one. A blackberry in the color red. That one was just perfect for Maya. Setting up a plan and adding international calling, Nathan purchased it with a smile.   
There was a time that he and Maya got along and would talk about anything. Of course, things shifted with the death of Saya and centuries looking for the girls. Nathan occasionally allowed himself to sit back and think about those days. Shaking those thoughts away, Nathan made his way back to the house to see a scene that unfolded in front of him. 

  
Axel was leaning against a counter talking with Maya. She was laughing and playfully pushing Axel away. Nathan didn't like it. Didn't like that she was smiling and laughing. Dislike that the house pet was responsible to bring back the old Maya. When Nathan made his way to the kitchen, Axel glanced at him as if to say, 'I won.' Two could play that game. 

  
"What is for lunch?" Nathan asked making his way to the table, putting his purchase down next to him.

  
"Just reheating some soup from the other day." Maya responded, tasting the soup to see if it was warmed up enough. Warmed to her liking, she turned the stove off and dished the soup into a bowl. Axel made a comment that he would be outside. Nathan gave her a questioning look on what he was leaving. "Axel thinks its rude if he sat down with me to eat, when he can't stomach human food." She explained siting across from him. 

  
Nathan nodded watching her eat and then turning his gaze looking outside. They sat in silence while she ate. The mood was peaceful, and he could sense he wasn't the only one enjoying it. He looked back at her. She changed her clothes to a quarter button shirt and shorts. Her hair that felt soft to the touch, was in its natural state. Wavy curls pushing back with a clip. Shorter then that last time he saw it. Her hair was still long, but only reaching to her mid back. 

  
Maya broke the silence, and breaking away from his intense gaze, she asked him what he learned. He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. Nathan told her that everything that he heard was on the news. How it was a solider on a killing spree. Though he added his theory with the crystallization of the chiropteran. Nathan to her that he suspects that Diva's blood was being used. The blood to create chiropterans to pry on human beings. Hearing this Maya pushed her bowl away, no longer hungry. 

  
"Just keep that in mind when you learn more Nathan." He watched her; her brows furrowed in thought. 

  
"Here." He pushed the bag next to him. He was going this to change the subject and keep her mind of what he told her for another time.   
"What's this?" she asked, looking at the contents within that bag. "A cellphone?" 

  
"I noticed you didn't have one. I have a matching one too. That way we can communicate. We can't use a dove like back then." He explained and watched her looking at her new phone. He smiled seeing her grin. She liked it. 

  
"How much did you pay for this? I can pay you back." She looked at him offering him a payment.

  
"No worries. I just added your line to mine. Think of it as a gift." He stood up and took her bowl to the sink. He cleaned up the pan and dishes that were in the sink. Glancing occasionally at Maya who was playing with her new phone. 

  
The day went by with Nathan teaching her how to use the phone. When she understood how to use the basics, such as, calling, texting, and charging the phone. She went into her painting room. He followed, marking his spot reading while she painted. They only spoke to comment on either her painting or his book he was reading. Most of the time he just sat there watching her paint. She always had that talent. The main reason why she traveled so much back then. The paints from then to now were still that same. Painting the meadows that she and her sister would roam in. The forest where Maya had her makeshift studio, the village, and cities she traveled to. She never painted herself, Saya, their mother, and the chevaliers. She feared that outsiders would find out and study them to learn the secret of immortality.   
She made the comment to him when the sun was setting, that it probably didn't matter anymore since her niece Saya was in photographs. Nathan suggested that maybe she should try and paint them since he and Maya were the only ones that knew of the past, the origin of their existence. She confessed to him that she had thought about it and when she one day chose to, she cried. Claiming it was just to painful. He didn't need to say anything to know how she felt.   
"Maybe you need to for closure, like I am being around Diva." He suggested, rephrasing what she told him before.   
Maya glanced over her shoulder at him. "Never thought of it that way." She admitted. "Maybe when things settle down and I make a move to introduce myself to my nieces, just maybe I'll just paint. Paint them from my memory." She looked away, back to her painting. 

  
By the time the sun was gone, and the moon was up, Maya stopped painting and made dinner. Axel was still somewhere around the house and made no appearance in front of him. Nathan had a feeling Maya said something to Axel. Though Nathan was glad that the house pet knew about boundaries. Nathan was also happy for spending just a little more time with her before he made his way back to New York. While Maya ate, she asked him about New York and his work. Nathan was glad to share that part of his life with someone.

  
He told her that during one of times she was asleep he found a liking to the theater. He learned about it and was good at it too. When he had the chance, he would participate in a play or two through out the years. When he made it to New York and with this time of age, Nathan new that he had to make a living. He had enough money to live off to where he didn't have to work. Though when he came across a playhouse who was looking for director, he knew his calling. Ever since then he was walking on production after production. 

  
Maya asked him why he made his way to see her when he was in the middle of a production, and he just told her that he had a family member who lived in Japan. She shook her head knowing how good Nathan was at lying and making you believe everything that came out of that mouth. He continued to talk about New York and how the city never slept. The city was always on the go, though he told her that four years ago someone attacked New York, to making America go into another war. Maya looked at him, worry-filled those eyes of hers. He reassured her that he was safe and no where near the attack. The worry filled eyes drifted away, when she stood up to clean up. Nathan sat there and watched. When there wasn't much more to share, he asked her if he could just lay next her when she went to bed. Maya hesitated, but gave him permission.   
When that time came, it took Maya a hour to relax before drifting off to sleep. As promised, Nathan just laid there, watching her sleep. The other time that he did this was when they played the married couple charade. He smiled at the memory on how at first, she refused to even lay next him to giving up and dealing with it. He laid there for a moment before getting up. He leaned down to brush a stray hair out of her face. Placing a kiss on her head, Nathan left her side with a note.   
Axel who stood outside Maya's bedroom door, watch Nathan walk out and up to him. Nathan warned him about letting her into danger and to stay by her side. Before Axel could say anything else, Nathan was gone. 

  
Within two days, Nathan was back in New York and burying himself into work. With so much focus, two months went by when he received a call to make his way to Paris. Diva was awake. Giving his assistant director a list of things to do while he was away, Nathan was at the airport wasting no time to great Diva the second queen and sister to Saya who was still in Okinawa, at least that he hoped. Flying from New York to Paris, Nathan used that time to refocus who he was with his 'blood brothers'. A man with a carefree attitude and could talk endlessly. Without calling them that he was on the way, Nathan arrived at the garden, sitting on top of a pillar watching Solomon and James conversate.

  
"Where are the others?" James asked straight forward.

"Amshel called that he would be late and as for Nathan no calls as usual." Solman in a calm dimeter smiled at James as he explained. 

  
"Hello, my brothers I am here to free you of boredom." Nathan in a high pitch voice announced his arrival. Both James and Solomon looked up to see their carefree brother. Nathan jumped down and wrapped his arms around James. " I missed you all but missed you more James."

  
James shoved Nathan off him with disgust. "When will you learn to keep your hands off of me?" James brushed his suit. 

  
"Seriously James when will you learn to lighten up? You servicemen never know how to have fun." Nathan whined, placing James's navel hat on top of his head. James walked over to him and whipped it off making Solomon on the sideline chuckle at the interaction. 

  
"Shall we?" Solomon spoke leading the way to a table with four chairs and a cart with wine and glasses. 

  
All three men sat; Nathan looked around making a comment about how the garden still looks as gorgeous as the first time. Solomon asked if Nathan was thinking about changing his career to work as a museum curator. Nathan laughed at the thought and commented that he would think about within the next hundred years. All three men continued to talk, more like Nathan who wouldn't shut up. Nathan shared about the next production he was working on and that he added Cinq Fleche as a sponsor. Solomon wasn't to thrill to hear about Nathan doing this without asking him first. However, Solomon stated that it was still good for the company's image. Nathan clapped and an idea popped in his head about putting on a show for the military. James remarked that they didn't need any entertainment for war.

  
Nathan gave a wicked smile and said that war was a source of entertainment for all of mankind. James looked at him and Nathan knew he would ask how Nathan knew about that. But Nathan stood up asking how his beloved Diva was doing, stating he thinks he is the only one who hasn't seen her. Nathan glanced at her, laying on her side, back facing him. Toys, tree breaches, and books ripped to sherds littered around her. 

  
"Has she been like this the whole time?" Nathan asked.

  
"No, she's just not happy at the moment." Solomon looked in her direction.

  
"So, she hasn't had the blood of awaking?" Nathan sat back down, still looking at her. 

  
"Correct, until big brother Amshel returns she'll be in this state." Solomon looked away watching Nathan. Solomon always looked at Nathan as the odd one within the family. He was never told on why or how Nathan ended up as a chevalier for Diva. Solomon just never had the courage to up and ask. Nathan knew that Solomon was suspicious of him and was waiting until that day Solomon confront him. 

  
Looking away, Solomon walked over to the cart and grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses. While he poured, Nathan stated that he heard about Solomon meetings Saya's chevalier. Solomon stated he was correct and that it was in Vietnam. Nathan kept his smile on his face and asked what he was like. While Solomon shared what he saw, Nathan was lost in his thoughts of Saya being there, he made a metal note to call Maya when he had the chance. Nathan started to talk about why Solomon didn't take Saya's chevalier and bring him to Diva. This also started a conversation about Diva's groom and how Saya was theirs. James made a comment that he didn't care for such nonsense. That no matter what Saya was deadly to them. 

  
Solomon was playing with his wine glass, filled with red wine. Nathan looked at him knowing what thoughts were processing through that head of his. He asked Solomon what he thought about Saya being a bride and having to fight all his brothers to win her. Solomon let out a small chuckle saying if that was the case, he would fight for her, but that was a thought since the Red Shield started to interfere. 

  
"Yes, the Red Shield who thinks the world would be better of without chiropterans." A voice boomed and all three men looked to see a woman none of them knew, but they sensed it was their brother Amshel.   
Amshel was siting next to Diva petting her and whispered that he was sorry to keep her waiting. After a moment, he stood up and made his way to gather with his brothers. Solomon showed worry for his big brother who cut all connections with him for two weeks. Amshel simply told hm he was in Russia. Before anyone could ask why he was there, he told them that he met with Saya. 

  
"How bold of you to face her on your own." Nathan expressed. He knew of Saya the hunter. He never told Maya of how her niece hunted their kind. Though he suspected that Maya knows some information about it, and not sharing with him. 

  
"I wanted to see her with my own eyes. To see what type of Saya she was today." Amshel admitted, taking a seat across from Nathan.  
"And, how was she?" Solomon asked. 

  
"Human. She was acting exactly like a human." Amshel taking the empty glass that was in front of him and poured himself a glass of wine. "I was almost fooled, but I knew that her blood could very well kill us." Hearing this wasn't news for anyone. 

  
"So that means you saw Haji, Saya's chevalier then." Solomon remarked.

  
"Yes, wherever Saya goes Haji is right there, following her like a lost puppy." 

  
"So why didn't you capture him?" James questioned.

  
"I didn't want to deal with unnecessary bloodshed. I want everything to go its course."

  
"So, what are you planning big brother?" Solomon asked.

  
"Did I forget to mention that I invited Saya to the Zoo?" Amshel asked dodging Solomon's questioned. 

  
"If I remember correctly that is the place of origin, where both Saya and Diva were born." Solomon stated still waiting for an answer from his last question.

  
"That's right. I invited her there and hope to pre sway Haji to come with us. However, we need to eliminate our on obstacle: Saya." Everything in the room went still. The sounds of glass cracking echoed. Nathan did his best not to smile on how much tension was radaring off everyone. When the glass snapped, a bottle of wine busted, spraying red droplets on Solomon's white suit jacket and on the table cover. 

  
"Are you saying - " 

  
"Yes, we need to kill Saya if we want Diva to be happy." Amshel interrupted his brother Solomon not caring that he was appalled at the thought of killing Saya. 

  
James stood up and raised his glass. "I will follow Amshel's will whatever it is."

  
"I will to." Nathan agreed playing with his glass. He was processing what to say to Maya. Even though he agreed to kill Saya, that didn't mean he was whole heartily in it.

  
"Solomon?" Amshel glance at him waiting for a response. 

  
"Is there really no other way to pre sway her big brother?"

  
"No." 

  
With a deep breath, Solomon stood up. "Alright I will follow your will big brother."   
With that all four of them raised their glass toasting for the love of Diva. After some time, the brothers left one after another. Nathan was the last one to leave. He walked over to Diva who was plucking petals off a rose. Laughing while she did it. 

  
"My dear Diva that isn't nice to do that." He kneeled in front of her. 

  
"Oh, my Nathan, the one who is but who isn't my chevalier. Why did you again become mine?" She placed a hand on his cheek, looking at him with those blue eyes that he missed so much. 

  
"My queen asked me to." He raise his hand and placed on top of hers. "Would you be willing to meet with her?" He asked.   
Diva ripped her hand out of his hold and pouted. "Why is it that you put her importance higher than mine? Who is she?" She was such a child, a complete opposite of her mother. 

  
"Diva, you are more of importance since I can be with you. With her I can't." He shared with her. Her mood lifted and she stood dancing around him. 

  
"Nathan you'll be by myside forever wont you?" she stopped in front of him with her hands clasped behind her. 

  
"If that is what you wish my dear Diva." He bowed his head and she laughed. Her laugh was of a child, in a cruel and mincing way. When Amshel walked back in saying he got the car ready for her, they left. 

  
Nathan went to his room at the Ritz and called Maya and told her what had happened. Telling her that she might want to make a trip to Paris. 


End file.
